


Swine Flu

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fevers, Gross despictions of sickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, Vomit, i decided to write this at midnight im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Roadhog should have seen it coming, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get it, swine flu because, pigs.....
> 
> I wanted to take a lil break from The Ugly and the Beast, and I've been wnting to write some sick fic for a while. At midnight. Smart!
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Roadhog should have seen it coming, really. 

 

It's not like it was the first time Junkrat has gotten sick. The little shit seemed to have a really bad immune system (probably due all that radiation) and would get a cold once in a while. If anything it was more annoying than worrying, the young Junker would just complain through the entirety of his cold. Roadhog would force him to stay still for a day or two until Junkrat felt better. It happened. Roadhog knew how to deal with that. 

This? This was different. 

 

Roadhog shivered, huge body aching in pain and cold even if he was sitting next to the fire he had set up. He raised his hands towards it in an attempt to get them to warm up, but his arms ached too much he couldn't be arsed to, placing his hands back on top of his gut. He sighed as he felt the figure next to him cringe and shiver; Roadhog turned his face to glance at Junkrat.  
The Junker was wrapped in a dirty blanket, curled upon himself while shivering, face unnaturally red and nose runny. He was curled up against Roadhog's thigh, pressing his back against the man as he attempted to stop shaking. 

Roadhog should have _really_ seen this coming. 

 

Roadhog wanted to say that it was all of Junkrat's fault, but he knew very well he was to blame as well. It had started just three days ago. 

 

Both Junkrat and Roadhog had been starving that morning. The Junkers had just eliminated DeadBlock's gang, a group of killers that targeted the weaker- children, the elderly, and so was their bad luck that they decided to try to target Junkrat and his treasure as well. Now they were nothing but corpses awaiting to be eaten by dingos.  
They had stolen some of DeadBlock's credits, and Junkrat was feeling pretty lucky that morning, having picked a random inn to have a bite at. 

"Come on Hog! I'm starvin'!" Junkrat pretty much ran inside the inn, already sitting in one of the terrible chairs. Roadhog grunted, having a bad feeling about the place but he was, as well, starving. 

He made his way inside, very careful to distribute his weight evenly in the chair so he wouldn't fall on his ass. They both ordered, and Roadhog should have dragged them out the moment he saw the waitress. 

A young woman, probably Junkrat's age and already balding as well was the one to take their orders, face red and sickly- the woman seemed to be really sick. 

"What are-" before the woman even finished her sentence, she sneezed into her hand. Roadhog stared as the woman just whipped it off her dress. Junkrat didn't seem to notice, busying himself by picking the splinters off the wooden table with his metallic fingers. 

The waitress sniffed loudly, cleaning the snot off her nose with her hand. 

"What are ya havin'?" 

 

Roadhog should have taken Junkrat and leave, but his stomach rumbled in hunger, and it would be half a day before they stumbled upon another town where they could eat. Against his better judgement, he ignored the waitress sniffing her snot as they ordered their food. What was the worst that could happen? 

 

It started with Junkrat suddenly feeling unwell one morning, puking into the road as Roadhog kept driving his chopper. Roadhog kept driving, thinking it probably a stomach bug from the lizards they ate the day previous, but Junkrat's sudden paleness and sweatiness told Roadhog it was another thing. 

"Hog- I ain't feelin well-" he finished the sentence by puking once again, and Roadhog remembered the sick waitress from before. Junkrat definitely had the flu. 

Roadhog sighed as he parked the bike at an abandoned structure, getting off it with certain difficulty. He felt slightly dizzy, but paid no attention as he scouted the area. Roadhog noticed his chest hurt a little and it was a bit hard to breathe, but before he could really think about it he heard a loud thud from where he came from. 

As he turned he spotted the sick Junker sprawled on the floor. Roadhog started to sprint towards him but was forced to stop as he felt nausea rise up his stomach, legs aching as well. When he reached Junkrat the young man had already stood up, leaning on the Bike. 

"Hey," He smiled crooked, sweat rolling down his red face. "Ya don't look so good, Hog." 

"I'm fine," Roadhog replied ignoring the sharp headache that started to form. "How are you feeling?" 

Junkrat frown knotted, but he smiled nonetheless. "M'fine mate, finer than a dingo on-" 

He couldn't finish the sentence, doubling over as he retched in front of him. "Ah, shit." He slumped against the ground, his back against the bike, vomit on his chin. Roadhog looked down, spotting vomit that splashed into his boots.  
Now it was Roadhog's turn to vomit, the man rapidly shifting his mask up just in time for him to retch on the dirt, joints hurting and head buzzing in pain. He huffed in exhaustion, still nauseous as he panted. 

They really shouldn't have eaten at that inn. 

 

"Awh, Hog," Junkrat coughed sharply, doubling over himself to do so. Roadhog stared at him as he placed his mask back in position. "Yer sick too!" 

Roadhog huffed, trying to assess the situation. They were both very sick, easy targets for whoever decided to attack. They were in the middle of nowhere however, so if they were lucky they wouldn't have to deal with any idiot. 

"Come on," Roadhog slowly began to walk towards the ruined building. "Let's camp." 

He felt something was wrong when he didn't hear Junkrat's characteristic wobble. He looked over his shoulder to see Junkrat heaving while still holding the bike for balance. 

"M'fine!" Junkrat yelled, raspy as he spat to the ground. "I'll be there in a tick!" 

Roadhog could see how the think man kept shaking uncontrollably, even as he attempted to walk on his own Junkrat fell to his knees, propping himself with his elbows and hands on his head as he continued to cough into the dirt. 

"S-shit mate," drool spilled from his mouth thick. "I aint doin' so good..." 

A terrifying thought crossed Roadhog's mind; he had had the flu before as a young man and he was healthy back then, no threat of radiation poisoning and able to take medicine and antibiotics- even so, now he could take it- he would have to rest for a while and he would be able to overcome the illness. Junkrat however? He just seemed so, so weak. 

Roadhog could make it out of this flu, but _Junkrat_... 

 

As in cue to make Roadhog worry even more, Junkrat began to puke once again. Roadhog carefully walked over him, placing his massive hand on the youngster's back just over his bony spine. He frowned at how hot and sticky Junkrat's body was- he already was having a fever. 

"You have the flu," Roadhog patted his sweaty back, waiting for Junkrat to finish vomiting. 

"Wh- the hell is that?!" Junkrat rubbed his sweaty face in desperation. 

"It's like a cold, but stronger and more dangerous." 

"I had colds before, mate, this ain't no fucking cold!" Jamison rubbed the sweat off his face, growling all the while. "Ya had this before?" 

"Years ago." 

Junkrat grunted, Roadhog offered his hand to help him up but he just tossed it aside. 

"We have to rest, ride it out." 

It seemed like Junkrat was going to object to that, but Roadhog guessed his pain was greater than his need to bitch and moan. He used Roadhog's body as a leverage to stand, legs shaking underneath him. 

"Shit, fuck, I-" Junkrat leaned on Roadhog, the big man noticing he was as hot as a damn furnace. He attempted to walk, but had to hold into Roadhog to not fall on his face. Without wasting more time and to save Junkrat the pain of walking Roadhog placed a giant hand under his back, the other under his legs as he scooped him up in the air. Junkrat began to curse under his breath but ultimately let Roadhog carry all the way inside.  
Normally, Roadhog would have no problem carrying Junkrat like that- Kid was way too damn skinny it was unhealthy, but Roadhog's flu was starting to take toll on him, his joints hurting as he cradled him carefully. 

It took him a while to get them both inside the ruined foundation, once inside he lowered Junkrat to the floor propping him against the cool wall. Roadhog felt his stomach clench at Junkrat's state; in the hour since he started vomiting he already seemed to have a high fever. 

Roadhog was making his way outside when Junkrat's hand grasped at his boot, tugging weakly. 

"Hog-" 

"I'll be right back."It hurt to do so, but Roadhog tugged his leg hard forcing Junkrat to let go. He needed to retrieve his bike, but the few meters from the building to it were already extremely painful for Roadhog; his body was in pain and he could barely focus, but he fought through it as he dragged his chopper inside the building, propping it near Junkrat. 

Junkrat was a mess- he had slumped to lay entirely on the floor as he curled into his own body, shaking. Roadhog quickly went through their items, grabbing a blanket lying on the bottom of Junkrat's sidecar. He attempted to wrap Junkrat with it, but his hands were shaking so much he just threw it over him. Junkrat immediately grabbed at it and curled himself in fetal position. 

 

Roadhog huffed, placing a hand on the wall to prevent himself from slumping into the ground as well. He started to feel his own fever rising up, his body feeling hotter than the sun. He wanted to rest, to lay on the floor and fall asleep but he couldn’t- he needed to take care of Junkrat.  
He kept digging through his things, looking for any kind of medicine or antibiotics they could have, but there was nothing. Roadhog growled, feeling completely useless as Junkrat laid squirming on the ground. He needed to focus, even if that made his head twist in pain. 

First things first- he needed to get their fevers down. Roadhog already had a rag he could use for that, but he needed some water. He really didn't want to use the water bottles at their disposition- they needed to keep hydrated as well, but there didn't seem to be another option. He congratulated himself for buying so much water after eating at the disgusting inn, something in his belly telling him they would need as much water as possible.  
Roadhog ripped the rag in two, opening one of the water bottles and dampening both rags with it. He crouched with difficulty, trying his hardest to not puke once again. Before Roadhog placed the wet damp rag on Junkrat's forehead he noticed his prosthetics digging at his own body. 

The man sighed as he placed one the Junker's torso, pinning him against the ground as he took off the prosthetics. 

"Shit- fuck off!" Junkrat spat as he attempted to wiggle, but was too exhausted to do anything about it. After much awkward fumbling Roadhog succeeded in taking the prosthetics off, Junkrat's stumps red and angry. Roadhog dampened the stumps with the towel, making Junkrat whine in relief at the feeling. 

He finally got the little shit to stop wriggling, and he placed the damp rag on Junkrat's forehead. Next, it was Roadhog's turn, taking his mask off and placing it beside him, putting the cool rag on his own broad forehead. 

 

Roadhog didn't realize when he fell asleep, only waking by the coolness of the air around him. It was already night, and he still felt like shit. He quickly looked down at Junkrat, curled next to Roadhog and looking way too sick, red faced and with snot running down his nose along with tears and drool. 

"You okay?" Roadhog asked, placing a massive hand against the kid. Damn, he was still so hot. 

"C-" Junkrat teeth clattered, the man curled more into himself. "Cold-" 

Head still buzzing in pain and with nausea crawling up his stomach every second, Roadhog got up. He once again dug through their supplies, getting all the necessary things to start a fire.  
Tasks that were normally very easy were excruciating to Roadhog, eyes stinging as he coughed every minute or so, hands shaking as he attempted to light up the fire. He eventually barely managed to succeed. 

Next, he took the now dry rag off Junkrat's head, dampening it once again before putting it back into position on the Junker's forehead. Junkrat hissed in delight, drops of water traveling through his face. Junkrat was far too skinny- he needed to eat something.  
Again, with great pain Roadhog went through the things in his bag, vision beginning to blur as he tried his best to not just faint. He needed to take care of Junkrat first- then he could lay down and rest. 

His foggy memory didn't even let him make sense of what he was actually doing- he recognized a can of soup and a pot. Without thinking and his ears ringing, he grabbed the pot placing it in top of the fire, opening the can of soup with his machete and pouring it into the pot.  
At this point Roadhog could barely stand. He kneeled in front of the fire, snot dripping off his nose as he awaited for the soup to be ready. Unaware of how much time had passed he stuck his finger on the pot and sure enough it was hot enough to eat. He scooped it back into the can, not even caring he didn't have a spoon. 

 

Scooting over Junkrat, he gently shook him awake. 

"Rat," he said dizzy, head spinning in pain. "Rat, wake up." 

Junkrat groaned as he opened his red eyes. With difficulty, Roadhog sat him up gently. Junkrat eyes were full of tears, eyeballs as red as they come. Roadhog gave Junkrat the can of soup, and the junker just stared at it in confusion. 

"Eat." 

He must have _really_ been sick, since Junkrat didn't question anything or what was going on, placing the can on his lips as he chugged the soup. He stopped suddenly, giving the can to Roadhog. 

"Eat it all, Jamison." Roadhog could barely see straight. 

"Wh.. You?" His voice was soft and raspy- it sounded so wrong. 

"Already ate," Roadhog lied. If he had dug through his bag more carefully he probably could have found another can, but his body hurt way too much for him to attempt so. 

"Sure?" 

"Yes. Now, eat." 

It took him several minutes (or so Roadhog thought- at this point he couldn't tell how much time passed) but Junkrat finally finished the soup, placing the can beside him. Roadhog grabbed a water bottle he had dragged near him, opening the cap and forcing Junkrat to drink it.  
The kid didn't protest, and Roadhog petted his patchy hair as a reward. He finally let the Junker lay down and sleep, but not before asking the obligatory question. 

"How you feeling, Jamie?" Roadhog's voice was way too soft, but he could blame it in the damn ringing on his ears. He thought he was bleeding his brain out. 

"Like shit," Junkrat replied from his blanket coocoon. Roadhog adjusted the damp rag on his forehead, making sure it was still damp. 

"Mako," Roadhog perked up at the use of his old name, eyes stinging as he struggled to stay awake. "Ya got the map, roight?" 

 

The map. That map. The map that Junkrat had sketched the first time he thought he would die, back when he lost his limbs. It mapped the Omnium, with a specific spot circled with notes- Junkrat's treasure. Fifty-Fifty. 

"Yes." 

"Good," Junkrat giggled, a sick sad giggle. "Don't want ye... to stay with nuthin'" 

"You're not dying, Jamie." 

"Oh yeah?" He curled more into himself, his back now completely touching Roadhog's thigh. "Why are ya so sure?" 

"I won't let you." 

Junkrat laughed weakly, and Roadhog couldn't tell if he was hallucinating due to the fever or not. He didn't say anything else, Roadhog placed his massive hand to make sure he was still breathing. Once he made sure he was still alive, Roadhog's eyes began to close as he realized what he had done the entire day. It's something that Roadhog doesn't do. 

 

It was something Mako would do. 

 

\--- 

 

It had taken them an entire week to recuperate, the moment they realized they wouldn't throw up for whatever reason was the moment Roadhog roared up his bike and drove them off there. He was sick of sleeping on the floor- he would get them a motel so they could sleep in a shitty mattress for once after the ordeal. 

Junkrat had been awfully quiet on his sidecar and for a moment Roadhog thought the flu was coming back, but his color had come back and seemed pretty healthy- just quiet, if anything. Which was already very shady. 

"You okay?" Roadhog felt the need to ask anyways, it wouldn't do any good if he still felt sick and Roadhog didn't realize so. 

"Yup mate, I'm apples!" Junkrat yelled happily, giggling to himself as he stared ahead. 

"You're quiet," Roadhog observed, still driving. 

"Ya take care of me, mate!" Junkrat giggled maniatically at this, as if it was some kind of joke. "Even if ya were sick, ya still took care of me!" 

"You're my boss," Roadhog hit the accelerator. "It's my job." 

"Really?" Junkrat yelled out once again, laughing. "Ye already got the location of tha' map, mate! Ye could leave whenever ya want! Ya don't gotta be my bodyguard no more!" 

"Is that so?" Roadhog called out, still driving in a straight line. "I don't remember any map." 

"Oh, really?" Junkrat smiled wide, hands behind his head as he leaned back on his sidecar. "Ya cock. Liar." 

 

Roadhog smiled behind his mask, riding towards the sunset, into the next town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/ and my twitter is @thefuckistevvs, if you wanna chat me up!!


End file.
